Times Have Changed
by stewarla91
Summary: PUT ON HOLD TILL I FINISH OTHER STORY! After Kagome leaves while pregnet with Inu-Yasha's pups what happens when she comes back 10 years later for help! i dont own inu- yasha!
1. She's Gone

Times Have Changed
    
    Chapter 1: She's gone
    
    "Inu-Yasha! Inu-Yasha!" Sango yelled as tears ran down her face quickly.
    
    "What is it?" He replied.
    
    "It is about Kagome she… she's…we found…"
    
    "What is it?!" he yelled not being able to hide his concern. 
    
    " She left!!" she yelled tears all down her face she was now crying 
    
    furiously. 
    
    " WHAT?" he yelled tears forming in his own eyes.
    
    "She left this note." 
    
    "Dear Friends, (Inu-Yasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kaede)
    
    By the time you get this letter I will already be on the other side of 
    
    The well and it will be sealed I am sorry I must do this to you I wish I
    
     didn't have to but it must be done. I am dreadfully sick I will die 
    
    within the year. If there was a larger chance I would live I wouldn't do
    
     this but it looks as if my chances are slim. I am pregnant with Inu-Yasha's
    
     child he/ she will be fine but I will most likely die a few weeks 
    
    after. My family shall take care of hi/her once I am dead and they shall 
    
    have hopefully a long happy life. I will miss you terribly. But remember
    
     this I may be gone in sight and sent but I will never leave in spirit 
    
    and soul.
    
    Sango, you have grown to not only a friend to me but also a big sister. 
    
    You have grown to be my best friend in both times. I will miss you 
    
    ferociously but I must leave. You know if you really love some one tell 
    
    them, I learned the hard way.  I will miss you horribly. 
    
    Miroku, you may be the most lecherous person I have met but you have a 
    
    good heart and a smart mind. Who knows maybe the one who will really
    
     bear your child and the one who you love is right in front of you if 
    
    you know of which I mean! You are a great person and I hope you have a 
    
    great long life .
    
    Kaede, you have grown to be my second mother. I will always remember you
    
     and everything you have taught me. I appreciate every thing you have 
    
    ever done for me you have healed my wounds more times than I can count 
    
    and I will miss you furiously. 
    
    Shippo, I know you most likely don't understand. I hate doing this to 
    
    you. You have grown to be like my own son and I will never ever ever 
    
    forget you. I will miss you horribly try to understand ask Kaede she 
    
    will help.
    
    Inu-Yasha, I don't know what to say. Thank you for everything you were 
    
    the one reason I got up everyday. And the one reason I would not go jump
    
     of a cliff and do suicide for my life  was not normal as you know and 
    
    you seemed some how to understand what I was going through I am sorry I 
    
    have to leave you like this but there is nothing I could do who knows 
    
    maybe we will meet again. I love you, forever.
    
    Good Bye!
    
    Your Friend,
    
                      Kagome." By the time she was done she was crying horribly and so was Inu-Yasha.
    
     ' I will never see Kagome again she is going to die my love will die. 
    
    I will never get to meet my children. How can fait be so cruel?'
    
    Inu Yasha then sprinted up into a tree to morn over his loss.


	2. I'm Back

Chapter2: I'm back

*** 10 years later ***

"Mom were are we going?" A little boy asked.

" We are going through the well to see some of my old friends, and maybe your father." Kagome answered.

"Why?" A little girl asked.

" I need their help, now Sondru, Komonku hold on tight we are going through." Kagome said as she stood on the lip of the well. "1…2…3!" and they jumped in the well.

Feudal Japan 

"Okay Komonku help your sister out of the well."

"Ok mommy."

The Komonku helped Sondru out of the well and Kagome slowly climbed the vines out of the well.

**Inu- Yasha**

" Thank You Inu-Yasha for helping mend the huts in the village." Keade said.

" No problem, Baba." Inu-Yasha replied. He sat down in a daze.

" Thinking of Kagome again?"

"Yah, I miss her."

" You love her of course you miss her."

"Feh," he then smelt a smell coming from the direction of the well it was familiar and coming are towards the village  accompanied by two other sents that were simalur.

" It cant be." He then darted to the well as fast as he could.

**Kagome**

"Ok, now were do we go mommy?" 

"That way now this is what you are going to do run strait in that direction till you reach the end of the tree line then wait till I get there and tell me who got there first who ever did gets a piece of chocolate.

"Ok!" both children said in unison.

"1…2…3!" Kagome said and the children darted away quickly.

 Kagome laughed at the children quietly and started walking in the same direction her self.

After she had gotten about midway to the forest she senced a demon but this was no ordinary demon." Inu- Yasha come out I know you are there I can sense you." She stated calmly.

Inu-Yasha then jumped out of a tree right in front of her and grabbed her in an embrace.

" Is it really you Kagome, I missed you so much."

" I missed you to Inu-Yasha." She said and then bring her lips to his making a kiss un like any other they kissed with all the emotions they had had for the last 10 years. After about 5 minuets Inu- Yasha  slowly pulled out of the kiss.

" Why did you leave me?" Inu-Yasha asked softly.

"I-" she was cut of.

"Lava Claws" a young male voice screamed.

" Dammit! Hold my hand," Inu-Yasha grabbed her hand and Kagome closed her eyes." Zammapa!" she yelled and the two turned into a yellow light. When the light faded they landed in at the end of the forest Komonku and Sandru in attack mode with Shippo Miroku and Sango on the other side. " Vangora Tissura" Kagome yelled blocking the attack with an invisible shield holding the attack in mid air. " You know the drill." She yelled to Komonku and Sandru. The two kids ran around there mother to stand behind her. Kagome then pushed he hands in the opposite direction than Sango, Miroku and Shippo making the the attack flew in the same direction and knocked 5 rows of trees down she slowly walked over to the cut trees and sat on a stump.  She slowly caught her breath. "Komonku, Sandru come here." she said in a warning voice.

" Yes mother!" the children said in unison slowly walking up to their recovering mother.

" You two what did I tell you right before we got in the well?"

" Don't attack with out your permission." They said slowly in unison.

"What did you just do?" Kagome asked.

" Attacked without your permission?"

" Yes and for that lay down." The two kids slammed into the ground kissing dirt. After the spell passed she picked up Komonku by the color. "And for you despite what I said you even used your strongest attack. You could have killed them with that attack!" she yelled.

"Yes mommy, sorry mommy, do you forgive me mommy?" 

"Of course I forgive you, just never do that again ok !

" Yes mommy" they both said in unison and jumped in her lap and hugged her tightly. After a couple of seconds she put the children down and stood up.

" I'm so sorry about them they are just childr-" she was cut short when she noticed who she was talking to."Shippo, Miroku, Sango!"

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled jumping into her arms." I missed you so much.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled and hugged her squishing Shippo closer to her. 

" I missed you guys too."

"So your Miroku." Komonku said." If you put a hand on my mothers ass I will make it so you cant over again. He warned.

" Komonku!" Kagome said. "Sorry about that Miroku, but that does not mean you can touch my ass.

"Wow! You've changed!" Sango said.

"You have no idea." Kagome murmured to her self. 

"So how have you been?" Miroku asked as he hugged her.

"Ok, They will explain tonight. "


	3. Im here Im Gone

Chapter 3: Im here Im gone

"Ok." Miroku replied.

"What is your name?" Sandru asked Inu- Yasha.

"My name is Inu-Yasha." He said squatting down to eye level with her.

Her eyes widened."Daddy?!"Sandru yelled and hugged him. That drew everyone's attention from what they were doing to the scene in front of them.

"Mom is this true?" Komonku asked quickly.

"Yes." She said firmly.

He walked over to Inu-Yasha holding Sandru in his arms. "Hello Father how are you-." He was cut of when Sandru jumped from her fathers arms on top of Komonku pushing him down as they started to wrestle. "What in the seven hells did you do that for bitch?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Again?" she sighed." Break it up you two." She yelled to the kids.

"No! She pounced on me while I was trying to have an educated conversation with my DAD who I just met!"

"Keh, to have an educated conversation with some one YOU have to be educated."

"Sandru stop moking your brother!"

"Yeah, and don't forget it is all your falt that Prugo is dead!

"Komonku stop right now!" Kagome yelled. Sandru started crying.

"If you hadn't gotten in trouble she wouldn't have had to save you and-" he was cut off.

"Stop!" Kagome yelled and sent a shield knocking him into a near by tree. Komonku opened his mouth to speak." Don't even ask me what was that for you know exactly what you did how in the fucking world could you say that to your sister this is fucking hard on all three of us and the last thing I am going to do is let you two blame it on each other that does not help the problem the least. Your Pugo took a huge risk doing what she did she was brave she risked her ass for you two and if not for me get along for her for she may not be here in sight or sent but she is here in soul and spirit.And If it is anyones falt it is mine not yours I was the one all these demons are after. I have to have this precious blood that gives demons this great power, I had to pass it down to you, I had to have been born with this fucking shit of a jewel in me. But there is nothing we can do about it. We cannot change the past. Now if you will watch each other's back for a minute I am going back through that well to kick some fucking demon ass. And you will stay out of trouble cause I am not loosing another of you. If I am not here by sunrise I am dead." She walked down to her daughter and hugged her then to her son then to Shippo then to Miroku then to Sango and then she walked up to Inu-Yasha who was trying to put  all the pieces of this story together. "Come your coming with me I can not handle all these demons my self." She turned around to the rest of the group." Good Bye, it was great seeing you all again.


	4. The Whole Story

Chapter 4: The Whole Story

Kagome then grabbed Inu-Yasha's hand and turned into the yellow beam of light again this time when the light faded they were at the well. " I'm guessing you want answers." Kagome stated sheepishly.

"Yes what all has happened in the last 10 years the last time I herd of you I heard that you had a disease you were going to die from and you were going to have my pup. Well from what I could see twin pups." He said smiling he walked over Kagome embracing her and rubbing circles into her back to suddle her down.

"Triplet pups." She stated sadly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Here's the whole story from beginning to end." She stated waiting for his approval to keep going." The day before I left I was in my time and I noticed I didn't look so good so I went to see a doctor. After a few tests they found out I had Leukemia a form of cancer a disease which many people die from every year. I asked if my children would be all right and he said it would not effect them only me. So I came back wrote the note ran back through the well and sealed it. I was then bed ridden until 6 months later they were born 3 beautiful demons. The first one Prugo who was a kind caring warrior there had been few demons who could scratch her but she had the heart and the spirit of a great miko. She looked just like me with your ears but black and your claws and fangs. Then there was Komonku a fierce warrior but he wasn't trained very well could kill many demons but was how can I say out of control. He as you knows looks exactly like you. And then there was Sandru not a warrior at all couldn't kill a fly she would never kill any demon even though she had the power to knock out any demon who came her way she was how can I say the sweet little one of the triplets. All of them were very different but each of them held a part of the puzzle for us. Well they were born and I knew I only had a couple days to live I was reading about demons. Every one told me not to it would take up my energy. But I did it any way not caring what they said. I then came about a chapter in a book about demon blood and I remembered something you told me once 'demons heal quickly and don't get sick' That gave me and Idea I then took my pocket knife and pricked all four of our finger and one at a time it put my pricked finger up to their pricked finger taking in demon blood. At first it seemed to take no effect but after a week the doctor said I was getting better and that I would survive. By the end of the year I was fully healed. After that we lived the next seven years about as happy as it could get but then it happened one night we were visiting my family back at the shrine I went to the bathroom and when I came back their they were 5 demons one holding my mom, one holding Ji-chan, one holding Sandru and Komonku one holding Prugo and Sota. The 5th demon the leader slowly walked up to me asked me for the jewel and then for my blood then he said that this would be the last time I see the moon. I then kind of well to make a long story short I kicked the shit out of him and then killed all the rest of the guys once they were dead I knew we had to get out before reinforcements came. I grabbed all three of the kids they were eight at the time. I then found Sota, Ji-chan, and my mother dead. I then ran to the forest and remembered the bearier spell Kaede once told me I put it up so no evil could come into that forest we lived the next year alone in that forest. I trained my Miko powers myself and the kids Miko powers all of us became very powerful I helped the kids out with their demon side but they learned most of it there self. When the year was up I decided it was time I left the forest I Wouldn't dare let the kids out they weren't ready yet but I knew it was my when I got out I found demon every were I could go I must of killed 50 demon that first day. It had been known they had been attacking looking for me every were since that night a year ago. I became the countries hero I was the only one who could kill a single demon I couldn't walk a street with out every one knowing my name and that was when I decided it was my destiny it was I who had to rid the evil from this time just as I mostly done to yours. After 6 months of killing demons every day they became to plentiful for me to handle by my self so I let the kids help me they were a great help until two days ago . There was a large demon more powerful then Nuraku I knew it was to dangerous and the kids wouldn't be able to handle it so I ran the demon far away across the country we fought I killed him. When I came back I found  Komonku and Sandru fighting demons and Prugo was unconscious behind them I knew that couldn't be good I killed the demon all but the master who got away I comforted the kids they told me what happened Prugo had saved Sandru from those demon. I went to Prugo to make sure she was ok but she was dead. The next day the kids spent inside crying and I spent looking for that demon who killed her I told the kids I would not let them fight any more until you were older and I wouldn't have to worry about loosing you any more than we got attacked I killed the demon and I brought the kids through  to this side of the well so they could stay in the side of the well and be safe in you guys care and you could help me with our demon problem."

Inu-Yasha was shocked. He took back from the embrace and kissed her in a passionate kiss like the one that had taken place earlier that day. The sun started to set." We will have to wait till morning he said backing from the kiss.

"Why?"

"Tonight is the night of the new moon"

"Oh…" she said knowingly. " Then we will have to wait till morning."

"Well what shall we do till then?" he thought out loud. "Well I missed her so much and neither of us may be alive tomorrow night and we do love each other and have two pups of our own how bout this." He said kissing her she caught the drift and started kissing him back with more love and passion you could ever imagine. He started to take of his Haori but then he noticed exactly were he was and grabbed her by the waist to bring her to his home his hut to have a night of just the to of them proving their love to each other ( if you know what I mean).


	5. Authors Note

Authors note:

Just informing you this is what we are going to do I am no sick pervert who will actually write a lemon so. If someone is board they can write one I  will compare some of the ones I get and pick which one I think will fit best with this story. Or if you just don't want a lemon chapter in then just put that in a review thanks bye!

                     Stewartl


End file.
